1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to pairing of user equipments (UEs) and in particular to providing notification of a failed pairing of two UEs. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to use of quick response (QR) codes to support pairing of two UEs following pairing failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal electronic devices or user equipment (UE), such as smart phones, tablets, and others are widely utilized to store data content. Several of these devices can include a pairing mechanism by which a first UE is able to communicatively connect to a second UE and exchange data content via a created pairing or communication channel. The data content on the first UE can then be shared with the second UE via a pairing scheme involving the two devices being placed in proximity to each other and communicating using pairing technology, such as near field communication (NFC) or Bluetooth®. Occasionally, an attempt by a first UE to pair with a second UE fails because one of the devices may not support the specific pairing technology. Presently, such failures can go undetected or unresolved. Also, the pairing of two UEs can require an exchange of a pairing credential for the first device and/or the second device to be able to access another device and/or the data content stored therein.
The use of quick response (QR) codes has grown over the years as a mechanism for providing direct access via a QR image to a website or other information that is embedded within the QR image. With most personal devices now including a display and a QR code scanner, the exchange of QR codes from one device to another via direct QR image capture is possible.